Kissing Frogs
by bookworm1993
Summary: Hermione's friends and family seem bound and determined to help her with her love life because of her lack thereof while most of them are settling down. Thus she keeps being pushed blind dates, a bit like kissing frogs really. The cherry on top however is that Draco Malfoy seems to keep appearing out of no where, especially on her more disasterous dates!
1. Kissing Frogs

This is my new Draco/ Hermione Story!

Hope you guys all give it a try!

_Since turning 25, Hermione's friends and family seem to believe that she is sad and lonely, mostly due to some of them already being settled down. Because of this though, they all seem bound and determined to help her with her love life. It has almost become a competion for them to find her the one they think is her perfect other half. Thus Hermione keeps being pushed into one blind date after another. Its a bit like kissing frogs to find her prince. Tedious and overwhelming. The cherry on top however is that Draco Malfoy seems to keep appearing out of no where, especially on her more disasterous dates!_

* * *

**Kissing Frogs**

Running, it was a habit that she began to develop after the war, needing something to distract her from her thoughts and often times, nightmares. At first she started running at night, but as the nightmares faded away and sleep came easier, she began to run during the day, liking the feeling of her feet pounding the pavement, her breaths in tandem with her feet and the occasional feel of the wind caressing her hair.

It was also such a muggle thing to do. To just run. And after the war, she wanted to connect back to her muggle roots, to really defy all those that had despised her and her heritage.

!

Draco sighed as he drove his car down the muggle road. Yes, car, because after the war, he and his family had been put on probation. They hadn't been able to use magic other than in their own house and at occasional moments such as his training to become a Healer, Potions and Charms having been his best subjects at Hogwarts.

But that year, they couldn't apparate anywhere and the floo network was restricted. After a few times of visiting Goyle in the muggle world. His friend, who after the death of Crabbe and his parents' imprisonment, had been lost, had retreated to the muggle world, to escape the prejudice towards them, all the former Death Eaters, even the children of them, in order to find a temporary haven.

Draco had his first real encounter with a muggle car on his third trip to see his old classmate. After getting into one and driving one day when curiousity had gotten the best of him, he had found that in the car, he felt in control. Really in control, for the first time in so long. He didn't have an Auror coming down to breathe down his back, checking to see if he was still obeying the rules and not going back to his Death Eater ways.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he thought back to just minutes ago. Goyle was getting married. To a muggle girl no less. Who knew that the haven that Goyle had been seeking would be in the form of a muggle? He was still trying to wrack his brain around it when a runner crossed the street. Draco's eyes widened before he slammed on his brakes.

!

"Protego!" Hermione yelled as she wandlessly casted a shield charm. Unfortunately without her wand, it wasn't as powerful and the impact of the car against her charm, sent her flying backwards.

Draco recovered from the whiplash, only to blink as he thought he heard 'Protego' of all things. Wait, did that mean? He hurriedly opened his door.

"Granger?" He said shocked when he saw that of all people, it was Hermione Granger that was spawled on the road. Oh bloody hell, he just almost hit Hermione Granger. And what the hell was she wearing? The top barely covered enough of her to be decent, and most of her stomach could be seen.

Hermione looked up sharply for some reason recognizing the voice. Her jaw dropped when she saw Draco Malfoy, Malfoy of all people, in front of her. Standing beside the open door of the same car that had nearly hit her!

"You! It was you!" Hermione yelled not really thinking her words thoroughly. Her expression fell though to replaced with confusion. "What?" She said as she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was Draco Malfoy doing in her parents' muggle neighborhood and driving a muggle car of all things.

Draco honestly had no idea what to do. But seeing her like that, he began to walk towards her.

Hermione tried to scramble up, but was unable to by the time Malfoy's long strides made it to her.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione snipped as she noticed that Malfoy's hand was reaching towards her.

"Believe me Granger, the last thing I want to do is to touch you too, but right now, I have to check if you're okay."

"I would be if you knew how to drive! What the hell are you doing driving a muggle ca- ahh!"

Draco ignored her as he gingerly touched her foot, only for her to cry out. He winced upon realizing that Granger probably had twisted it.

"What the hell!" Hermione cried before her other foot shot up, actually kicking Malfoy upon reflex.

"Hey!" Draco yelled as Granger had kicked him! She kicked him!

"That hurt you moron."

"Well you might have a twisted ankle, harpy." Draco sharply retorted as he dusted off his shirt, where Granger had kicked him with her tennis shoe clad foot.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Her eyes widened however upon him taking out his wand. She tried to scramble to her feet again but a shooting pain stopped her in her tracks. "Damnit!" She yelled at the pain. "Stop, if you," she began to warn but stopped when she realized that Malfoy hadn't cursed her, no in fact, he had uttered a healing charm.

"Your ankle shouldn't hurt anymore, but you still will need to lay off of it for the next hour or two." He said, not looking at her, but observing her ankle to check if it had been more than a twist.

Hermione was utterly speechless, unsure of what to say. What had just happened?

Feeling eyes on him, Draco looked up to find that Granger was now staring at him, like one would a puzzle. Sighing, he stood up. "I'm a healer now in a smaller branch of St. Mungos." He explained to the probing eyes.

Hermione blinked.

Draco looked around, thankful that no one was around. That would have been hard to explain, how Granger had been sent flying without the car actually hitting her and him using his wand to heal her ankle. But now what the hell was he going to do? He looked back down at Granger to find that she was still staring at him like as if he was a piece of homework that she was having a hard time starting.

In all honesty, she still looked a little pitiful, sitting there on the road. But unfortunately it was his fault that she was like that, because he had been distracted by his thoughts while driving. He winced as he realized what he had to do next. Why was it Granger of all people? Why couldn't it be a muggle who he could obliviate when all was said and done? Really, Granger had kicked him in the side when he had initially reached for her ankle. Even hurt and injured, Granger was still willing to put up a fight.

"What, what, put me down!" Hermione yelled when suddenly Malfoy had picked her up. "You said so yourself that you don't want to touch me! Put me down!"

"And just how are you going to get home? You can't put any force on your ankle for the next hour, or were you planning to crawl home? Better yet, just sit there on the road and wait for another car to hit you? Damnit! Stop kicking me woman!" Draco cried when Hermione Granger kicked him again, while he was carrying her to the passenger side of his car.

Hermione huffed. "If you hadn't hit me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well I did and I am sorry." Draco yelled back as he practically dumped her onto the passenger seat.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed. Did Malfoy just say sorry? She thought, at a loss for words. Once Draco got into the driver's side, she could only stare. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

Draco looked over at the scantily clad person beside him. Honestly what the hell was she wearing? A top that didn't even cover her whole stomach and a pair of black shorts that were much too short and too tight.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing in a muggle neighborhood?" Hermione repeated, an edge to her voice, as she needed to know. Her parents lived here afterall.

"Goyle lives here with his fiancé," Draco answered deciding to not look at Granger.

"Goyle?" Hermione echoed. "Wait, what?"

"Goyle's engaged to a muggle girl," Draco simply said.

Hermione's jaw droped for the second time. "You mean, Goyle, your lackey?"

Draco looked coolly over at her. "Yes, that Goyle. Now how do I get you home?"

"A muggle, but, but how?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Why was Granger so nosey about this? "Look, just tell me how to get you home. And that's honestly none of your business but Goyle fell in love with her and I went there to have lunch with them so they could ask me to be the best man."

"Take a right at the next street and my parents' house will be down at the dead end." Hermione murmured as she tried to wrap her mind over Gregory Goyle of all people, getting married to a muggle.

Draco said nothing as he started his car up.

!

"Really again?" Hermione muttered when Draco had stopped in front of her parents' house and had opened her door to carry her.

"Yes, you know a lot of women would dream to have me carry them." Draco replied.

"Not one of them," Hermione muttered back, glaring at him when he had jostled her. He decided to say nothing.

"Now what?" Draco asked when he eyed the quaint white two story house in front of him.

"Take me to the back, to the garden. We have a bench that I can sit at for the next hour because you hit me with a car. Speaking of which, you still haven't told me why you are driving a muggle car." She said emphasizing the word muggle.

Malfoy however ignored her question as he walked to the back. Indeed there was a garden and he found the bench that Granger had talked about. He eyed the large tome that he found already on the bench. How typical of Granger.

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised with how gently Malfoy had placed her back down on the bench.

"Just stay off that for another hour," He said curtly, shuffling a bit, his hands in a pair of muggle jeans. With one more look at her face, seeing the still puzzled expression on her face, he turned around to leave.

Hermione stared after him, unsure of what to make of what had just happened.

Forty pages into her novel, Hermione was interrupted when her Mum had come out, having just arrived home.

"Hi Mum," Hermione smiled when her Mum joined her on the bench.

"I'm so glad that you decided to visit us this week, with your time off from work. I'm so sorry that your father and I both have work and then that conference tonight. But guess who I saw today?"

"Um," Hermione licked her lips nervously. "It's okay Mum, we still have plenty of time. And I have no idea?"

"Yes, thankfully we do, but do you remember Marcy?" Jane Granger said as she brushed a stray of hair that had fallen out of her daughter's pony tail.

"Not really."

"Well do you remember her son, Peter Lovett?"

Hermione tried to think back why the name sounded familiar before an image of a boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. "You mean from summer school?" She asked.

Her mother clapped her hand, rather delighted. "Yes him! Well, the boy has just grown up to be so utterly handsome I must say, and-"

Oh no! Hermione thought to herself as she realized exactly where her mother was leading to.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Second Encounter

I am soooo sorry it has been so long but I hope that you guys will forgive my long absense!

* * *

Hermione Granger took off her three inch heels as she entered her childhood home. Well that date had been awkward at best though Peter had been rather kind. They just hadn't known what to say having not seen each other in years. It was like two strangers having dinner together with their parents not being physically there, but having their presence hovering over the table.

Sitting down on the couch, Hermione made to rub her slightly sore ankle. As she did so, a flashing image of a blonde haired male passed. Hermione made a face as she couldn't believe of all people Malfoy had just crossed her mind. She hadn't even thought about the person once in years. But he was a healer... Laying back and elevating her ankle slightly, she couldn't help but think at the strange turn of events.

She also wondered if Harry or Ron even, knew that their former childhood enemy was now a healer. It really was a strange turn of events. Draco Malfoy was a healer and here she was stuck in limbo. Not that she would ever have to work, she was practically set for life having created and patented the potion that could reverse the Obliviate spell and let its victim regain memory.

She had worked for three years nonstop on it after having found her parents in Australia, almost having no life and no social function outside of her potions lab. Whatever relationship she and Ron had tried to make hadn't worked out. Ron wasn't the patient kind of person and in the end, during her three year recluse from practically the world, they'd parted deciding that being friends was best. And now Ron was engaged to a woman who had taken Ginny's spot as the HolyHead Harpies star chaser.

How strange their world had become... she had no job and no aspirations for her future, Gregory Goyle was engaged to a muggle, and Draco Malfoy was a Healer of all things. Those thoughts still fluttering, Hermione began to doze off right there on the couch.

!

Draco heavily sighed before rolling his neck to get the kinks out. Today was a slow day at St. Liberi's, the small children's ward that was a small branch of St. Mungos.

It was easier for him to treat children than it was adults as children didn't know his name and history. They were trusting and doeful; just wanting to get back to being normal and continue on with their daily routines. Adults didn't trust him and would always demand a new doctor so his mentor, a kind matron who'd ignored all prejudice and allowed him to train under her anyway, suggested his transfer to Liberi.

It had hurt, a lot at first. It was like one rejection after another but as he began to work with the children, he couldn't help but come to love his job, it was all he had imagined when he wanted to become a Healer. He didn't dread a patient calling him murderer or Death Eater anymore. He was just a doctor here at St. Liberi's, nothing more, nothing less.

Hearing a tap tap against the window, he craned his head. His eyes briefly narrowed at the dusty grey owl, never having seen it before but opened the window anyway.

It was an invitation to a restaurant by Goyle to make a special announcement. Draco had to grin as he already knew what the special announcement was but it'd be nice to see the bunch of them again.

!

"Mum, really!" Hermione groaned as her mother informed her that Peter apparently had a great time on the date and wanted to ask her out again tonight before she went home.

"Oh honey, this is just so exciting." Her mother clapped her hands. "I can help you get ready for your date!"

Hermione literally shuddered at the thought.

"You know, I missed all that. Your first date..."

Hermione's doelike eyes widened before her face fell a little. Her parents never truly reprimanded her on obliviating them, they understood her reasoning no matter how much they detested so.

"Of course," Hermione gulped as she tried to make sure that her mother wouldn't see any tears springing from her eyes. "Why don't we get our hair done together?" She asked with a forced smile. As her mother nodded, any mother daughter bonding time made her rather giddy, a complete contrast to her business like persona, she left Hermione standing in her room as she went to make reservations.

As soon as her mother left, Hermione closed her eyes as the memories of those three years without her parents knowing who she was, came back to her. It had been hard. She wasn't technically an orphan but her parents had no idea who she was when she'd gone to go see them and she had felt so alone after all that they had lost in the war. Mrs. Weasley had done all she could, but she had her own family to worry about with the loss of Fred.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione offered a small smile. She hated pampering on herself and could honestly careless how she looked as she went on date number two, which could possibly be an even more awkward date with Peter as she already knew that she had no interest in him. Not to mention, according to Harry and Ron, she was a terrible actor so Peter was bound to know that soon enough.

Two hours later, Hermione had more than just her hair done. Her light brown hair had been conditioned so that it was so sleek, she could almost bounce dew drops off of it. Her mother hadn't stopped there though. Her nails had been painted a very non Hermionelike powder pink on her toes and classic French nails on her finger tips. While her mother had been getting her own nails done, her and the manicurist had apparently been talking so next thing Hermione knew, she was also getting her makeup done.

"Beautiful," Jane Granger smiled softly as her daughter came down the steps wearing a sleeveless light brown fitted column dress ending mid thigh. Her birthstone pendant rested just above the square neckline of the dress, her only accessory of the evening.

"If he asks you to go to his place-"

"Dad!" Hermione interrupted. "Please no," She said not wanting to hear the speech. She was already scarred enough from when she was in her early teens and her father had tried to talk to her, only to completely scare her as he had actually borrowed diagrams from the doctor's office near his dental one. "Anyway, Peter's staying with his folks for the visit."

Neil Granger actually looked up slightly at the thought, then nodded. Knowing his daughter and the Lovett's no matter how much Marcy liked Hermione, that wasn't going to be happening. "Be safe. You have your wand?" He asked as even though he detested magic at time, now more than ever when it came to his own daughter putting a spell on them, he knew males and Hermione wasn't exactly the most intimidating looking female in the world. Guys would think her easy prey just one look. And tonight with his wife going overboard, one was just asking for trouble and he wanted her to at least be able to defend herself.

"Yes daddy," Hermione softly smiled.

Before either parent could say more, the ringing of the doorbell came.

!

"So what's this breaking news?" Blaise asked as he sat beside Draco.

"You think Gregory's going to fight the ministry for his inheritance finally?" Pansy Parkinson asked on Draco's other side, not touching him in an intruding manner but trying to insert herself towards him nonetheless.

"I doubt that." Theodore snorted. "If he were, we wouldn't be at a muggle restaurant. I think it has something to do with Cynthia. Maybe he finally bucked up."

Not being able to help herself from her upbringing, Pansy made a face at Gregory Goyle's muggle girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, because she didn't, though she couldn't quite bring herself to respect the girl either. But in some ways she was afraid that with Golye leading the way, the rest of them, meaning the males would also break the mold and start to marry Muggle's too and she'd had her heart set into marrying one of her peers since she was young. It was what she'd been promised by her parents...

"Is that?" Daphne Greengrass asked looking over Blaise's shoulder at the entrance.

On cue, all of them, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Astoria Greengrass by association with her sister, Millicent, and some kid named Westley that none of them knew but Goyle had managed to make friends with during his time working at his workplace, all turned around.

Standing at the entrance looking slightly around her was what certainly looked like Hermione Granger or possibly her hot twin, standing beside some blonde male none of them knew.

Their eyes followed as Granger's dark brown boot clad legs took long strides to a table across from them.

"Your menus," the host said. "Your waiter Jean Francois will be right with you,"

"Thank you," Hermione smiled up at the host as she opened up her menu.

"Of course Madamoiselle." The host nodded before leaving them.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we were going so fancy or else I would have," Hermione began to say as she looked down at her long knee length brown boots that her Mum had insisted she wear, as they made her legs longer, but was interrupted.

"No please, you, you, uh, look great."

Hermione looked up all prepared to smile but her smile got caught as she met several intense and shocked gazes from several of her peers she hadn't seen in years, except one that she'd had the unfortunate encounter of getting hit with a car by just yesterday.

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry there wasn't much Hermione and Draco interaction but I wanted to explain more of the setting


	3. Allergic Disasters

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"So do we look away first?" Blaise asked though his gaze was still fastened on a startled Hermione Granger, rather enjoying the shock on his former classmate's face.

"No," Daphne answered immediately, a part of her not wanting to be outdone by the war hero that was now seen as some kind of gift to wizarding kind when much of them sometimes struggled to go to a pub and get fire whiskey without being jeered or leered at in her and her sister's case.

Draco though didn't hear them because his dark stormy grey eyes met light caramel ones dead on. Brows furrowed, Granger almost looked like she wanted to say something to him but thankfully the man in front of her had said something at the exact same time causing her to look away. Draco honestly preferred to think yesterday did not happen because not only had he seen Granger in barely decent clothes but he had also nearly run her over. That would go well with the new vindictive ministry that had taken its loose hold after the war; the new Ministry would probably love to fortify its actions by indicting him for nearly killing its war maiden. He was only a former Death Eater after all, the details of the act being rather irrelevant when compared to that bare fact.

"She looks kind but somewhat snooty," Astoria Greengrass added somewhat timidly not sure if she should really say anything or not.

Pansy snorted. "Somewhat? She's thought she was better than us since day one just because she already knew every school lesson by bloody memorizing the stupid textbooks before any of us stepped on the Hogwarts express."

Theodore Nott really wasn't one to talk but he knew that the last thing Gregory Goyle and Cynthia needed were for the bitter emotions to be brought up to conscious by the female third of the Golden Trio." I think we have established that the female in question is Hermione Granger." Theo finally said.

"Do muggles really wear clothes like that?" Blaise interrupted him almost fascinated by Granger's attire despite having seen Cynthia in somewhat familiar clothes just the fact that it was Granger of all people!

Exchanging one subject for another, the females at the table began their breakdown of Hermione Granger's attire, in which all the males groaned.

Draco just wished and hoped that Greg and Cynthia would be there soon.

!

"So Mom says you're a chemist?" Peter began having remembered all the points his mother had told him to bring after he told her that he honestly had no idea what to talk about with Hermione. Their history only went so far…summer school when they were kids. One could only talk about that for so long before feeling the need to crawl under the table and escaping.

Hermione glanced away from her glass of water, having been rather fascinated by the single melting ice cube. Watching the thaw of the ice cube had helped her not think about her former classmates… sitting just meters away from her. She didn't like to think she was arrogant but the hair prickling on the back of her neck told her, they, at least some of them were talking about her. "Yes…" Hermione drew out the word.

"Cool…" Peter did the same, the awkwardness lingering in the air, stretching across the room.

Hermione resisted the urge to glare at the laugh that could be heard a few tables away. A laugh that she could unfortunately recall vividly as well as pinpoint just who it was from.

!

"Pansy," Theo sighed, rubbing the side of his temple while Draco scooted his seat away from Pansy's and closer to Daphne's.

"I'm sorry but," Pansy tried to chortle her laughter. "This is rather entertaining." She said rather loudly because Hermione Granger's head shot their direction, her light brown eyes peering at them.

"They are rather awkward aren't they?" Blaise muttered behind his napkin. Either Granger's hearing had tremendously improved to supernatural levels or she just simply knew they were watching her for entertainment; Granger's eyes narrowed at them, her flush pink lips lightly parting to form a small o before pursing, her look rather teacher like, but remarkably familiar to them that Pansy swallowed.

Theo cleared his throat as Draco blinked, his gaze still in Granger's direction despite her already looking away.

"Okay did anyone just get a flashback of Professor McGonagal or was it just me?" Blaise had to ask at last.

Astoria Greengrass softly echoed in agreement as the rest of the table was engulfed by silence, rather dumbfounded by the look they hadn't seen in years but feeling it ingrained in their memory once more.

!

Conversation flowed slightly better after Hermione and Peter ordered their meals. They were currently talking about the changes in the neighborhood including the new pool house that had been completed a few months ago. It may have also been due to Hermione feeling less unease because Gregory Goyle had entered the restaurant with a pretty blonde in tow. The blonde though was so small and petite that Hermione was shocked but she tried not to show it. It was none of her business… that much Draco Malfoy was unfortunately right about. But still, a muggle. Gregory Goyle was marrying a muggle. She could almost feel the itch to contact Harry to ask if he knew.

Harry had become an auror straight out of the war, wanting to round up the last of the Death Eaters that had tried to make their escape after Voldem- no Tom Riddle's death. But in the past months Harry had acquired a new position in his Auror Department. He was now in charge of keeping tabs on all the former Death Eaters in England. The last man with the task, a Cleverly Rhode, had abused his power. He had harassed and often times tried to extort money from the former Death Eaters, making them even bitterer than ever towards the new Ministry. Hermione was rather proud of him for stepping up to the task because she knew that he would be a good man, better than Rhode ever was and treat the former Death Eaters as the humans they were. And he was, he treated everyone equally no matter their history… even though he could've been the one with the most resentment against them and no one would blame him so.

"Hermione?" Peter asked, his finger slightly tapping on the silver fork on his right.

Hearing her name, Hermione blinked, her thoughts back to the present. "Sorry, yes?"

!

"Congratulations," Nott simply said, nodding at Goyle at the news, new that he had already expected.

"Good job Goyle," Blaise added with a smile, trying to welcome Cynthia in order to not make her feel at all unease around them.

"Thanks," Goyle said, his plaster white cheeks instantly warming with a blush while Cynthia let out a small soft laugh as she placed her hand over his.

"And Draco is the best man?" Daphne asked having watched Draco's reaction, or non reaction to be accurate.

"Yes," Goyle and Cynthia both said together, already so couple like that Pansy resisted the urge to pull a face.

"And your bridesmaid,"

This time Cynthia blushed while Draco shot Pansy a look to not say anymore. Really, Parkinson should know that there was little chance that Cynthia was asking her. Dear Merlin, Parkinson could rarely refrain from introducing Cynthia as a muggle every time she talked about her, even to company that already knew Cynthia was magicless.

!

"That looks delicious," Hermione smiled as she admired Peter's plate.

Without a word Peter took his appetizer fork and scooped some of his food up for her causing Hermione's eyes to widen and slightly lean back. She was only trying to make small talk… she hadn't been asking to try it. She wasn't Ron. But would it not be awkward if she turned him down?

"Do you not want to try some?" Peter asked causing Hermione to falter. Heavens, she thought, she just wasn't cut out for this. "It's rather delicious."

"Um," Hermione looked down at her plate as if it would giver her the answer but alas it did not. "I would love to," Hermione said at last, hesitantly taking the spoon.

Peter let out a small sigh of relief, the awkwardness almost crushing.

"Uh," Hermione looked down awkwardly at her own plate once more, wondering if she was supposed to now offer him a taste of her food or not. "Do you, do you want to try a bit of mine too?" She asked at last.

!

Hearing the sound of a clatter, the Goyle party all glanced up to see Hermione Granger practically jump out of her seat as her date began to turn an unnatural shade.

"Peter?" Hermione asked because her date was looking and acting rather panicked, causing her to panic.

"Aller…nit." Her date managed.

Hermione's eyes widened when she finally registered what he meant. Shit! Her date was allergic to nuts and her meal was made with almond oil! Hell, she just poisoned her date by accident!

"Doctor, someone call the doctor!" She yelled before reaching out to her date, trying to catch him before he fell over, nearly taking her with him as she precariously tittered on her dark brown heeled boots.

"Madame-" The waiter began to ask but Hermione cut him off.

"He's allergic to nuts and he just had some!" She yelled as the waiter helped her put Peter back in his seat. "Please call emer-" She was cut off this time at the appearance of a certain blonde doctor that had come running to her and her date.

"I'm a doctor but call emergency now." He said so that the waiter immediately moved over for him. Glancing up, Draco looked straight into Hermione Granger's light brown eyes hoping she would understand what he would say. "He's having a severe allergic reaction. We might need a little magic but I might have an epi pen in my coat by Blaise." Draco Malfoy said sternly, his words not so subtle and slightly confusing but the situation was slightly dire. He hoped that Granger understood what he meant and most of all, knew what the hell an epi pen was because Blaise was looking thoroughly confused as he held the only thing he had found in Draco's coat, a mere quill.

With a nod, Hermione Granger indicated to Draco's relief that she knew exactly what an epi pen was. Blaise simply handed Granger the coat as she silently transfigured the quill into an epi-pen, thankful that she had gone back and finished her studies with McGongal so that she could finish her N.E.W.T.S. in Transfiguration. Who knew though that her knowledge would come in handy because she poisoned her date? Merlin's beard, what was she going to tell her mother? Peter's mother?

All these thoughts still whirling, Hermione silently handed the transfigured epi-pen to Draco Malfoy. What had the world come to? She had poisoned her date and Draco Mafloy was now trying to doctor him. And now Hermione had one more reason why she shouldn't date.

* * *

How was it?

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I love reading them so much! Hope you all liked this installment and will bear with me as I try to update again soon!

Also if any of you are reading my story Undeniable Heartbeat on Wattpad, it was updated the 11th of this month if you haven't read.


	4. Limbo

_I am so sorry that it has been so long! _

_I don't think there's enough for me to apologize but I hope that I can start updating more and making up for all of my extremely late updates!_

_Also to any that do not know _

_I am absolutely honored to have been asked along with many other fanfiction authors to partake in writing a special for Charity. Many authors you probably love and cherish!_

The Charity is for Leukemia in which, approximately every 4 minutes one person is diagnosed in the United States with a blood cancer. An estimated combined total of 137,260 people in the US will be diagnosed with leukemia, lymphoma or myeloma in 2011. New cases of leukemia, lymphoma and myeloma will account for 9.0 percent of the 1,529,560 new cancer cases diagnosed in the US this year.

They are going to be creating a compilation of one shots, outtakes, and new writing pieces from various fic authors from Twilight, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter to give to people who donate a minimum of $10 to the cause. Last year $7,000 was raised and for the first time, they are adding Harry Potter to the list of fanfictions, so I hope that maybe we can help raise it to the new goal of $15,000.

The Site is : on my profile

for any of those interesting in either donating or even writing a piece.

Will post again with more information as I find out more.

If you have any questions, I will try my best to answer them.

I have a shared twitter and tumblr now specifically for this if you want to follow myself or the charity

Summerclouds1 / bookworm019930

Fandom4LLS

* * *

Nursing his drink, Draco related once more, this time to the doctor in charge, exactly what he did. Well him and Granger but it wasn't like as if he could tell the doctor that Granger had technically used transfiguration. Still the doctor before him was skeptical. They couldn't find his degree on any muggle medical records, and since he had told the waiter that he was a doctor, the hospital was treating him practically like some kind of crook. For saving a bloody person's life. Muggles.

"Sir, shouldn't you be checking up on the patient instead of grilling my… friend." Hermione interrupted the doctor's excessive questioning of Malfoy. However at "friend" both turned to look at her, all their attention on her. Both were looking rather apprehensively at her but for completely different reasons.

"Miss," The doctor paused.

"Granger." Hermione finished for him.

"Your," He once again paused making both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger at this point, quite doubt his abilities.

"Friend," Hermione prompted this time.

"Is completely fine, despite the dire allergic reaction because of the quick actions taken, he is recovering well."

"Then, why are you still questioning my… friend when all he did was help, possibly saving my other friend's life?" Hermione asked in her utmost professional manner, though feeling slightly ridiculous at her repetition of friend.

"Well I, there are just many who think that because they read a few books or information on the internet and then believe they have the capability of taking medical actions without the training and"

At this point Draco stopped listening as he rubbed his temple. Why did he agree to come with the medic team? It wasn't like as if he had done some difficult procedure that they needed to question him on. Seriously. It wasn't like as if it wasn't awkward enough with seeing Granger on a date. "Excuse me but if the patient is recovering just fine, I believe that you no longer need me. And with that, I am sorry to say but I really must leave, my morning starts quite-" He said as eloquently as he could, all the while calling the so called doctor before him every synonym of idiot he knew, even in the three languages he was forced to learn when he was a child, only to be interrupted as two women came rushing towards them.

"Hermione, oh honey are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? And Peter?" The dark haired woman hugged Granger before checking her all over.

"I'm fine Mum,"

And with them all being distracted, Draco Malfoy took that chance to toss his drink and make his escape. Getting out of the facility and away from any cameras, he finally apparated home.

!

Getting home, Draco was more than happy to take off his layers.

"Whoa man I don't want to see that much… not that I haven't seen all of it."

With that, Draco whirled around as he snatched his pants back on. "Bloody hell, Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I was here to get my jacket back from earlier this evening but then I was bored and realized all I had at home was a nice warm glass of firewhiskey so I decided to hang around and get the details from you."

"Details?" Draco questioned.

"Granger, duh Draco. Not about you. I don't need to know which Greengrass sister is to your fancy today. Half the time I wouldn't know who was who if it weren't for Daphne going to school with us. They both bloody look scarily alike. I don't know how you can tell them apart… well until they speak that is. Daphne's got some issues and Astoria I think must have some too, just not the same. No pureblood female is that docile without some kind of motive or hidden agenda. Ouch!" Blaise was cut off as Draco flung his tie at Blaise, hitting him smack in the face.

"Please that's pure cotton," Draco snorted at Blaise's dramatic cry. "And," Draco scowled at his best mate. "Leave so I can change in my own room. Or just leave period, there was nothing interesting to relate about Granger."

"There's always something interesting going on with Granger. She's like the person that somehow is always there even when we never expect it. All those times in Hogwarts, the Ministry. Even that trip we took to Prague and we saw her at the cafe when you got food poisoning. I mean of all the people, the millions of people that were there, we saw Granger and…" Blaise stopped though as he wasn't sure to bring it up or not. They ad agreed to never speak of it again but it wasn't something they could avoid forever… Still, for now. Blaise sighed. "And last night… it's like fate. Okay mate that's just too much." Blaise ducked out of the way of the flying shoe that Draco had aimed for him as he used the panel to change since Blaise was rather comfy and not leaving his spot.

"Then don't say bullshit like fate." Draco replied easily. "Especially with Granger." He gruffly added.

!

Walking down Agorian Way, Hermione sipped her drink as Ginny's chatter went in one ear and out the other. They were shopping now, a week after her disastrous date because when she had called to tell Ginny the whole story, Ginny had demanded to see her and hang out. Still Hermione wasn't into it but Ginny didn't care, just enjoying the female company when her house was literally full of males. There was only so much testosterone she could take before she exploded. So Harry had been more than happy to wish her well off with Hermione.

Hermione was fine with it, rather missing Ginny too and maybe some company that wasn't just Crookshanks or her parents. But now that she was home and planning to stay home… at least for a while, she began to wonder just what she was going to do now?

"Do you think that I'm stuck in limbo and just wasting my life?"

"Huh?" Ginny stopped in mid rant as Hermione finally spoke up. "What?" She clarified as she stopped to look at her friend.

Wincing slightly at her abrupt question and quite obvious lack of attention to her friend's chatter, Hermione rubbed her left temple. "Never mind Gin, it's okay I was just…" But she didn't really have the word for it. Maybe pity? Self pity that she had no idea what to do with her life at the moment when her mind kept reminding her that she was just here and there but with little purpose. Meanwhile… no she was not going to go there. Her self-pity could only go so far.

"No, Hermione Granger do not just never mind me. What brought this on?" Ginny stopped, her hands on her hips for an answer, not liking to be s imply brushed off.

Running her hand through her dark brown locks, Hermione sighed, her lips slightly parting in resign. "I just don't know what to do with myself Gin. I feel quite useless and stuck. Just stuck where I am meanwhile everyone," Including Malfoy, she thought but did not say. "Is moving on and doing all these things that I thought I was going to do. I feel like I'm watching the world move on while I'm stuck behind the window, a silent observer."

"Then why don't you get out and do more! This is the first time we've hung out in months! Months! You cannot just seclude yourself from the world and think that when you come back, nothing is going to change. But you can also change with it and do something so you aren't just stuck because the Hermione Granger I know doesn't do self pity, she is strong and fiercely intelligent. And I know she would just-"

Hermione looked up sharply.

"Get along with my friend if she would give him a chance." Ginny finished anyway, not stopping while she was ahead. She personally thought that Hermione was also stuck and not keeping in touch with them, instead always out somewhere else. Whether travelling or going to see her parents, or even in her lab and library shutting herself in with no way for them to get in to retrieve her. She couldn't help but note that this all began after Hermione and her brother broke up.

"Ginny no!"

!

_Her great escape. That was what she called it in her head. For a little over a year she had been stuck in her lab trying to find the reverse potion for Obliviation. She had lost touch with so many of her friends and had broken up with Ron. Neither he nor she were putting in the effort anymore to make it work and it just seemed that both of them would be happier to be just friends. _

_ When she thought she was about to crack, instead of facing the world, she chose to sneak out… her great escape. She told no one on purpose and just went. Ready to wing it. So unlike her that normally had lists prepared and daily planner with schedules very specifically made to maximize the day and the things to do. _

_But she didn't. Instead she had taken her purse with two days worth of clothes and had made her great escape… to Prague.  
_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed and here is info on my story for the charity if any of you are interested, sorry about the shameless advertising!

When Roses Bloom Again

A link to the teaser is on my profile if you want to read the summary of it as well as some other great stories people are writing for this great cause!

Cover is on my profile if any of you are intested in seeing it as well as all the links to the charity, my tumblr, etc!

Just wanted to say Thanks once again for all of your unwavering support

This won't be like Simply Irresistible per say but there will be a small back story that as the story goes on, more will be revealed! I am hoping to make this a fairly long novel so please bear with me!

Next up is Simply Irrefutable and then Getting to Happily Ever After!


End file.
